


Последствия

by Madiken2510



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiken2510/pseuds/Madiken2510
Summary: Кирк обвиняется в преступлении против Звездного флота. Перед ним встаёт выбор: уйти из Звездного флота или предстать перед трибуналом. Кажется, что Боунс единственный человек, кто верит в его невиновность. Кирк увольняется из Звездного флота и рвет все связи со своим прошлым  .., через пять месяцев Спок появляется на пороге дома Кирка, чтобы сообщить, что Боунс пропал.





	1. Пропавшие люди и орионские пираты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223808) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 
  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223808) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



Я резко проснулся. Она встряхнула меня с удивительной силой для хрупкой девушки. Я отрыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее. 

— Джимми!

— Что?

— Кто-то стучит в дверь.

Я снова закрыл глаз: 

— Не обращай внимания. Они уйдут.

Она вздохнула: 

— Нет, не уйдут. Стучат уже минут двадцать.

В этот раз я открыл оба глаза. Я посмотрел на нее. Я не мог вспомнить ее имени. Она была хороша прошлой ночью, но, если честно, в ее дальнейшем пребывании тут не было никакого смысла. Я даже не был уверен, почему она все еще здесь. 

— Потому что ты привез меня сюда, придурок.

О, кажется, я произнес все это вслух. Я провел рукой по своей щетине. По-хорошему, я даже не мог вспомнить, когда я в последний раз брился. Я ненавидел бриться. В любом случае, для этого больше не было никаких причин. 

Я снова услышал стук.

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал я, в попытке подняться с постели. Я встал на колени, пытаясь хоть как-то зафиксировать свое положение на матрасе. — Возможно, тебе лучше одеться.  
Она посмотрела на меня снисходительно: 

— Я-то одета. Это ты у нас голый.

Я поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь, направился из комнаты к лестнице. От меня несло текилой. И духами. И рвотой. Странное сочетание. Я спустился вниз по лестнице, несмотря на то, что, поскользнулся и пролетел несколько ступеней, затем я преодолел небольшое расстояние и остановился у входной двери. 

Она спустилась следом за мной. 

— Тебе следовало бы надеть халат или что-то вроде этого.

Я открыл дверь.

Спок — мой бывший первый офицер, бывший научный офицер, бывший друг, бывший… почти любовник. Тот, кто, возможно, был чем-то большим в моей голове, стоял на моем пороге в черном пальто и черной шапке. Его выражение лица было, как и раньше — трудночитаемым. 

— Спок, — это прозвучало как вопрос. Конечно же, я знал, что это был он. Но я произнес это более восторженно, чем мне самому хотелось бы.

— Джимми, — голос женщины позади меня. — Надень это. Ты голый!

Спок перестал вглядываться в мое изможденное лицо и перевел взгляд на мою голую грудь, ниже — на мой вялый член, а потом к моим ногам, после вернулся глазами к моему лицу.  
Она накинула на меня халат. Я посмотрел на нее с нескрываемой злобой и попытался одеться.

— Капитан Кирк.

Его тон был холодным, похожим на зимний порыв ветра Дельта Веги. И он выглядел точно так же устрашающе, как одно из чудовищ с той планеты.

— Я больше не капитан, Спок.

Это было абсолютной правдой. Я был поставлен перед выбором. Подать в отставку и уйти из Звездного Флота или предстать перед военным трибуналом, что грозило обернуться тюремным заключением. Боунс хотел, чтобы я боролся и вступил в судебный процесс, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что меня оправдают. Но Спок был в составе той группы офицеров, которая должна была свидетельствовать против меня. Я знал, что у меня не было ни единого шанса. 

— Кто это, Джимми? — вскрикнула женщина за моей спиной. 

С моего языка чуть не сорвался вопрос: «А кто ты такая?». Я не имел ни малейшего понятия. У нее были восхитительные вагинальные мышцы. Это все, что я знал. 

— Это Спок. Проходи.

Я повернулся к девушке: 

— Ты, хм, тебе лучше уйти. Я вызову тебе машину.

— Такси ждет ее на улице, — холодно сказал Спок.

— О, отлично. Ну, в общем, м-м-м, увидимся.

Она взглянула на меня: 

— Ты и в самом деле засранец. 

Девушка подошла к выходу и распахнула дверь, но перед тем, как захлопнуть ее, она успела сказать: «Позвони мне!»

Я закрыл глаз и потер лицо:

— Так. Хм-м-м. Так или иначе. Что случилось? Звездный флот решил привлечь меня к ответственности, в конце концов? 

— Нет. Возможно, кофе пойдет вам на пользу, — сказал Спок. — И душ.

Я не обратил внимания на последнюю часть сказанного, но, пошатываясь, пошел на кухню, собираясь сварить кофе. 

Он последовал за мной, продолжая сохранять молчание.

— Если ты пришел сюда не для того, чтобы арестовать меня, Спок. Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Нам нужна ваша помощь, Кирк.

Я вздрогнул внутри, но сдержался. Каким-то образом «Кирк» было даже хуже, чем «Капитан». Я даже не знаю, почему. Ладно, хорошо, я знаю. До того, как закрутилось все это дерьмо, я и Спок были в шаге от того, чтобы стать чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями. По крайне мере, я так думал. И был тот поцелуй. Он был таким многообещающим. У меня зародилась надежда, что мои чувства не были такими уж безответными, как я предполагал. Но надежда оказалась уделом идиотов. 

Я налил себе кофе. Черный и горький. Спок выглядел так, словно был вырезан из камня. 

— Хочешь кофе?

— Ты знаешь, что я не пью кофе.

— Ну да, конечно. Конечно, я знаю. Тем хуже для тебя, у меня нет чая. У меня есть немного пива и немного водки. Всю текилу я уже выпил.

— Я здесь не для светских визитов.

Я ухмыльнулся: 

— В самом деле? Когда это было в последний раз? Хм. Четыре с половиной месяца назад?

— Пять месяцев, одна неделя, три дня, двенадцать часов и сорок две минуты.

— А секунды?

Спок снова окинул меня ледяным взглядом. Я был уверен, что все монстры Дельта Веги разбежались бы от него в паническом ужасе. 

Я вздохнул: 

— Если вдруг ты не заметил, я сегодня не в лучшей форме. И уж точно не для встреч с представителями Федерации. 

— Как я уже сказал... Необходима ваша помощь.

— Моя помощь? — я покачал головой. — Я ничего им не должен. Я ничего не должен тебе.

— Возможно, это правда.

— Никаких «возможно» относительно этого, КАПИТАН.

Да, теперь именно Спок был капитаном Энтерпрайза. Невероятное предательство. Но Спок верил всей той дряни, которую они говорили обо мне. 

— Мне нечего сказать тебе, Спок. Тебе лучше уйти.

— Нам нужна ваша помощь в поиске пропавшего человека.

— Хах? — я вздохнул. Не хочу ничего знать. Правда, не хочу. — Кто? Кто пропал?

— Доктор Леонард Маккой.

Я уставился на него. Я чувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы моего лица и челюсти начинают скрипеть. Я сжал кулак, готовясь врезать по пустому лицу вулканца. 

Видимо, Спок правильно определил мое намерение, так как отступил на один шаг назад. Но он продолжал оставаться чертовски спокойным даже в этой ситуации. Я разжал кулаки.

— Какого черта вы сделали с Боунсом? 

— Доктор Маккой исчез во время рядовой миссии сразу после высадки на планету, — сказал Спок достаточно ровно. — Наши сканеры показали, что его больше нет на планете Ринстон. Не было никаких доказательств, подтверждающих его гибель. Все выглядело так, словно он просто перестал там быть.

— И ты оставил его там?

— Там было просто некого оставлять.

Я тяжело выдохнул. Мой желудок скрутился вместе с эмоциональной болью после того, как едкий кофе смешался с выпивкой в моем животе. 

— У Звездного флота полно отличных ищеек, почему снова я?

— Ты знал доктора Маккоя лучше, чем кто-либо. И это была моя просьба, запросить вашу помощь для дальнейшего поиска.

— Твоя просьба?

— Да, и вы имеете право отказаться от той части работы, которая будет направлена на его поиск.

Я прищурил глаза: 

— Ты думаешь, кто-то похитил его. И задача не просто найти, а спасти его?

Спок промолчал, и я все понял.

— У меня есть определённые условия.

— Условия?

— А о чем вообще здесь речь, Спок?

— Я намерен предложить вам должность коммандера в качестве моего временного первого офицера.

— Нет, — отрезал я.

— Нет?

— Это одно из моих условий.

Его взгляд был ледяным. 

— Вы же не думаете, что сможете вернуть себе должность капитана?

В этот раз это мне стало смешно:

— О, черт возьми, нет. Я не хочу быть частью Звездного флота. Ни твоей команды, ни Звездного флота. И это мое условие.

— Не понимаю.

— Никакой формы. Никаких приказов. Если я пойду с тобой, это не значит, что я согласен быть под твоим командованием. Или этих придурков адмиралов. Я сам по себе.

— Дисциплина необходима для поддержания порядка, — сказал Спок.

— Тогда забудь об этом, — пожал я плечами. — Я знаком с одним орионским пиратом. Я свяжусь с ним, и мы отправимся на поиски Боунса. Я не обязан помогать тебе. Это ты пришел ко мне.

Я налил себе еще кофе.

— Я собираюсь привести себя в порядок. Может, даже приму душ, кто знает? Если, когда я вернусь, ты все еще будешь здесь, это будет означать, что ты принял мои условия. Если же нет — я свяжусь со своим другом-пиратом. 

Я подошел к подножью лестницы.

— У тебя есть друг-пират?

— Да, есть.

К тому времени, когда я закончил с душем и оделся — запах текилы, смешанные с запахом сексуальных флюидов и рвоты, стал явственно ощущаться даже мной самим. Спок стоял на кухне, занимаясь приготовлением завтрака. Яйца и картофель. 

— Пахнет отлично, — прокомментировал я, продолжая стоять за его спиной.

— Ты не побрился.

— Хей, ты добился того, чтобы я принял душ. Будь благодарен, — я разглядывал завтрак. — Итак, ты согласился принять меня на борт корабля без необходимости становиться частью твоей команды?

— Для обеспечения безопасности доступ ко всему…

— Что за бред, ты можешь обеспечить мне любой допуск, который мне нужен, и мы оба об этом знаем. Слушай Спок, ты делаешь то, что ты делаешь. И на самом деле, ты можешь послать все к чертовой матери в любой момент. У меня другие задачи — я собираюсь найти Боунса, чтобы ты и твои боссы ни затевали. 

— Я уверен, что совместная работа будет в наших общих интересах, — спокойно произнес Спок. 

— Да?

— И в интересах доктора Маккоя.

— То есть я получу необходимый мне доступ?

— Да.

Я пошел к шкафу и вытащил оттуда кое-что. Бросил это в сторону Спока, и он поймал автоматически. 

Он посмотрел на меня: 

— Это коробка с чаем?

Я ухмыльнулся: 

— Кажется, у меня все же были кое-какие запасы.


	2. Спок: Стресс неопределенности

Я не был знаком с этим ожесточенным Кирком. Я не должен был удивляться тому, что грубая скрытая сторона всегда была частью его личности, но за годы нашей дружбы — точнее сказать, за годы нашего знакомства — я не подвергался этому часто. 

Это был не тот Кирк, в которого я влюбился. Точнее сказать, я его совсем не знал. 

Незнакомец. 

Но даже перед тем, как нам пришлось расстаться, я не был уверен, что знал, кем же на самом деле был Джим Кирк. Свидетельства его вины, предоставленные мне Адмиралтейством, казались неопровержимыми. И все же, даже тогда я чувствовал себя непросто.

— Итак, где твой корабль? — cпросил Кирк.

Он сделал особенный акцент на слове «твой», и я не смог однозначно определить, что он вкладывал в это. Одет он был в серые джинсы, которые отливали странным серебристо-серым оттенком. Его рубашка была серой. На нем также были ботильоны. С его легким проблеском седины в бороде он казался единой серой массой. 

— В Сан-Франциско, в доках, — ответил я. — После того, как Вы будете готовы к отъезду, шаттл доставит нас туда.

Мы сидели за столом его кухни и ели приготовленный мной завтрак. В его красных, налитых кровью глазах все еще читалась некая безучастность, которая не могла не беспокоить меня.

— Когда Вы в последний раз контактировали с доктором? — спросил я перед тем, как поднести чашку к губам. 

Кирк пожал плечам:

— Недавно.

— Не могли бы выражаться более конкретно?

— Сразу после трибунала.

— Вы никогда не были под военным трибуналом. Вы подали в отставку. 

Кирк ухмыльнулся и прожевал яйцо:

— Ты не добьешься никакого расположения с таким отношением, Спок.

— Отношением?

— Забей, — он отмахнулся от меня рукой. — Бессмысленно ходить кругами вокруг этой темы с тобой. Был там. Сделал это.

Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не знал, что именно сказать, поэтому промолчал.

— Состав команды все тот же? 

Я кивнул. 

— Маловероятно, что он мог резко измениться за время вашей отставки.

— Пять месяцев, одна неделя, три дня, двенадцать часов и сорок две минуты.

Я медленно поднял бровь после этой фразы, что, видимо, показалось ему забавным, и он усмехнулся.

— А ты не такой плохой повар, когда захочешь.

— Я не уверен, что мои желания как-то влияют на качество приготовленной пищи. Это достаточно просто — пожарить яйца с картофелем. 

— Да, да, — он помахал вилкой.

Я немного помолчал, не зная, как правильно вести разговор с этим Кирком:

— Откуда ты знаешь орионского пирата?

— Не уверен, что ты действительно хочешь знать это, Спок.

— Вы участвовали в других незаконных действиях?

— В других? — Кирк покачал головой. — Иногда ты действительно ублюдок, Спок.

— Доказательства...

— ...были сфабрикованы. Но ты продолжай и дальше верить в то, что хочешь.

Кирк встал и подошел к раковине, собираясь помыть свою тарелку:

— Что касается пирата. Мы занимались сексом. Много раз. Я провел какое-то время на его планете задолго до того, как поступить в Академию.

Я слегка нахмурился: 

— Вы были тогда слишком юным.

— Я был совершеннолетним. Не так уж долго. Но уже был. Мне нужна была крыша над головой, и он помог мне.

— Ты спал с ним за комнату и кровать? 

Даже я услышал смущенное обвинение в моих словах.

Но Кирк не разозлился. Точнее сказать, он вообще никак не отреагировал. Просто продолжал мыть свою тарелку.

— И Вы поддерживаете связь с этим пиратом?

Кирк пожал плечами: 

— Я знаю, как получить его помощь, если потребуется. Другие аспекты наших отношений Вас не касаются, Мистер Спок. Я собираюсь собрать кое-какие вещи и после этого буду готов. 

Я кивнул и понес свою тарелку к раковине:

— Я подожду Вас.

— Постараюсь недолго, — и он поднялся вверх по лестнице.

Нийота ждала нас у выхода из шаттла, когда мы прибыли в Сан-Франциско. Я предупредил лейтенанта о времени нашего приезда. Красная униформа, ПАДД в руках. Я не успел сообщить ей, что Кирк отказался от восстановления в ряды Звёздного флота.

Кирк сконцентрировался на ней, сразу, как только увидел.

Я смотрел на то, как его глаза сузились, а губы искривились в ухмылке, похожей на гримасу. 

— Вы двое снова вместе? Как мило.

Я открыл рот, чтобы поправить его, но он уже прошел мимо Нийоты и подол его серебристо-серого пальто, которое он надел на свою рубашку еще в Риверсайде, развевался на ветру. 

— Спок? — Нийота остановила меня от попытки последовать за ним, взяв за руку. 

— Он стал другим, — сказал я ей. — Очень жестким.

— Я в общем-то не очень удивлена, учитывая то, что случилось. Меня больше удивляет то, как он согласился приехать.

— Все это только потому, что доктор пропал. И он отказывается возвращаться на Звездный флот.

— Он отказался? И что ты собираешься делать? Гражданские не имеют права находиться на Энтерпрайз.

Я поднял бровь. 

— Вообще-то могут. Адмирал Нагура согласовала его пребывание на корабле в качестве консультанта.

Она скрестила руки на своей груди: 

— Консультанта?

— Полагаю, что так.

Кирк был уже достаточно далеко и вышел за пределы шаттл-отсека. 

— Нам нужно идти.

— Я буду чизбургер. Побольше сыра. И еще жареную картошку.

— Ваши пищевые привычки изменились не в лучшую сторону, — произнес я, заказывая салат. Нийота взяла то же самое, на что Кирк только закатил глаза.

До посадки на Энтерпрайз оставалось еще два часа, и Джим изъявил желание перекусить. Мы выбрали ресторан недалеко от доков Энтерпрайз. 

— Я абсолютно уверен, что мои пищевые привычки тебя не касаются, — сказал Кирк холодно.

— Возможно, что это так. Но в тоже время, нет ничего, что запрещало бы мне высказать свое мнение относительного этого. 

— Парни, — вздохнула Нийота. — Я понимаю, что сейчас все мы находимся в состоянии сильного стресса из-за исчезновения Леонарда…

— Ты хотела сказать, похищения.

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка, Капитан, — сказала Нийота и прикусила губу. — Кирк. Джим.

Казалось, он не обратил на последние слова никакого внимания. 

— Но это же и есть самое главное. Это то, что Спок подозревает.

— Я знаю, но у нас нет практически никаких доказательств в пользу этой версии.

— Только... предположения, — сказал я.

— Это рабочая теория, — он улыбнулся обслуживающей нас официантке. Завершив сервировку стола, она повернулась к нам спиной и начала флиртовать с Джимом. Мы смогли услышать только окончание разговора: — ...ну, я улетаю в космос всего через несколько часов.

— О, и на долго?

— Не могу сказать точно, это будет опасная миссия.

Она наклонилась вперед. Мы с Нийотой обменялись взглядами. 

— Насколько опасная?

Я не видел его, так как девушка загораживала обзор, но я точно знал, какую из своих фирменных улыбок он сейчас использовал, и от этого все внутри меня неприятно сжималось.

— Очень опасная.

— Моя смена заканчивается через полчаса, — пробормотала девушка.

— Отлично. Тогда было бы хорошо знать, как…

— Диана, — прошептала она.

— Диана.

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе, — сказала она и отошла от нашего стола. 

Нийота прямо посмотрела на него:

— Ты просто неподражаем. Твой лучший друг пропал, а все, о чем ты можешь думать сейчас — это твой член. Не говоря уже о том, что ты ведешь себя так прямо перед Споком. 

Кирк посмотрел на нее своим фирменным капитанским взглядом. 

— Вы закончили?

Она опустила взгляд на свой салат. 

— Да.

— Никогда больше не позволяй себе рассуждать о том, что я чувствую к Боунсу. Никогда.

— Прости. Как я уже сказала, эта ситуация крайне стрессовая для всех нас. 

— Действительно, — пробормотал я.

Кирк взял свой чизбургер: — Чем быстрее мы сможем приступить к поискам, тем лучше.


	3. Джим: Я бы хотел сбросить тебя с обрыва,  а потом прыгнуть следом и в последний момент спасти тебя

Я и не думал, насколько это будет трудно, до тех пока не поднялся на Энтерпрайз. Было такое ощущение, словно изнутри я весь был покрыт открытыми язвами. Болезненными и кровоточащими.

Мне сильно захотелось провести рукой по переборке корабля, пока я следовал за новым капитаном по коридорам. Но я решил, что не позволю Споку насладиться моей эмоциональной реакцией. Я мог быть точно таким же ублюдком, как и он, если мне это было нужно.

По крайней мере Ухура убралась куда-то. На самом деле, я не считал, что они снова спят вместе, но вполне возможно, что спали. А если серьезно, то я не исключал оба варианта. Но почему-то мне казалось, что нет.

В любом случае, вместе они или нет — все это не должно было беспокоить меня, но беспокоило. Возможно, эти мысли и отпустили бы меня в один прекрасный день, но затем Спок нанес удар мне в самое сердце. 

Метафорически, но все же...

Он остановился на пороге одной из офицерских кают. Я чуть было не съязвил по поводу того, что можно было обойтись и обычным размещением, но, если честно, я чувствовал, что слишком устал, да и просто не хотел. Более того, бывшему капитану причитались некоторые привилегии.  
Спок разблокировал дверь и остановился, пропуская меня вперед. Он вел себя на удивление тихо с тех пор, как мы поднялись на Энтерпрайз. 

Спок зашел в каюту следом за мной и дверь закрылась в тот самый момент, когда я посмотрел на нее. 

— Соответствует ли это Вашим ожиданиям?

Конечно, соответствовало. 

Но я лишь спросил: — А это имеет значение?

— Да.

Я повернулся — слишком близко к его лицу, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Он не отступил назад, но между нами проскочила легкая искра напряжения — она исчезла так быстро, что я едва успел заметить ее. Только сейчас я обратил внимание на следы от темных кругов под его глазами — почему-то я не заметил их, когда мы были в Риверсайде? Спок плохо спал. Было ли исчезновение Боунса этому причиной или что-то еще, о чем он сожалел. 

— Что я тут на самом деле делаю? — спросил я.

— Прошу прощения? 

— Я не нужен тебе для того, чтобы найти Боунса. Мы не связаны какой-то особенной телепатической связью или чем-то вроде этого... Почему ты пришел ко мне? В чем дело?

Спок так долго затягивал с ответом, что я уже начал думать, что он собирается развернутся и уйти, отставив меня без ответа. В его глазах было такое мучение, которое я предпочел бы не видеть.

— Я уверен, что Вам было важно узнать об исчезновении доктора Маккоя. Вы были бы в бешенстве, если бы никто не сообщил Вам об этом. 

— Черт, и в самом деле.

— Я также был уверен, что после того, как Вы бы узнали об его исчезновении, сразу бросились бы на поиски. Возможно, в компании одного из тех пиратов, о котором упоминали ранее. Я бы предпочел, если бы Вы приняли решение рисковать своей жизнью, находиться где-нибудь поблизости. А еще я предполагал, что это могло бы стать отличным поводом для того, чтобы заставить Вас вернуться на Звездный флот — я даже смог получить официальное разрешение на это. Но я должен был предположить, что Вы, как всегда, поведете себя крайне непредсказуемо. 

— М-да, ты должен был предположить. Но, если честно... ты и в самом деле, совершенно меня не знал. Не так ли Спок? 

— Я...

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно я хочу врезать тебе сейчас! — сорвался я, позволяя всей ярости, которая копилась месяцами, выйти наружу. 

Но вместо того, чтобы ударить, я толкнул его к переборке и резко накрыл его рот своими губами.

Спок издал короткий испуганный вздох и ответил на поцелуй, яростно и соблазнительно. Я запустил пальцы в его темные шелковистые волосы и изо всех сил дернул, сразу после того, как он врезался зубами в мои зубы, жестоко и сурово, наказывая. 

Я обнял его тело ногами, взобравшись как можно выше. Я резко укусил его за нижнюю губу, сильно, до крови, глубоко втягивая в свой рот его кровоточащую рану — он зарычал на меня и начал жестко кусать в ответ. Мне было все равно. Я был этому только рад. 

Я протолкнул руки между телами и начал расстегивать молнии наших штанов, затем я вытащил наши затвердевшие члены и начал двигать их синхронно, зажав в своей руке. Спок издал что-то наподобие сдавленного стона, после того, как он повернул нас так, чтобы я врезался под его натиском в стену, в то время как я ласкал нас. 

Это была агония. Это был экстаз. Мы сражались друг с другом за контроль, проигрывая друг другу. Спок был сильнее, но он сдерживался, и я знал это. 

Я засосал его язык себе в рот так глубоко, как только мог. Он застонал в знак протеста, но единственное, что он сделал в ответ — еще сильнее впечатал меня в стену напротив. Он добавил свою руку к моей руке, его пальцы скручивались вокруг моего члена, в то время, как я продолжал стимулировать его эрекцию. Мы были практически на грани: наши члены скользили друг напротив друга, наши губы снова и снова соединялись, наши языки боролись за власть. 

Я не знаю, кто пришел к финишу первым, я не думаю, что это имело хоть какое-то значение. Мы оба кончили друг на друга, задыхаясь друг другу в рот. 

Я уткнулся головой в плечо Спока, пытаясь отдышаться. Я подумал о его руках, которые обнимали мою спину, прижимая меня все еще слишком близко. Я отклонился немного назад, а затем прислонился лбом к его лбу, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал я ему.

На несколько секунд его глаза расширились, боль и сожаление отразились в его коричневых глубинах. Он медленно кивнул.

— Внутри меня огромная дыра, которая с каждым днем разрастается все больше, и это все из-за тебя, — я продолжил мягко, почти ласковыми словами, хотя они и не были такими. 

— Джим...

Звук коммуникатора прервал нас...

— Мостик Капитану Споку.

Спок напрягся и отпустил меня на пол.

Я закрыл глаза и не открывал их, слышал, как Спок надевает свои штаны.

— Сейчас буду, — ответил Спок по коммуникатору.

Я чувствовал, что он остановился и посмотрел на меня. Но я так и не открыл глаза. В конце концов, я услышал, как дверь моей каюты открылась и закрылась. Я сжал кулак и сильно ударил стену, не обращая внимания на боль. Она была очень уместна.


	4. Маккой и Спок: в ловушке

Маккой.  
Я потерял счет времени. Это было очень легко сделать в условиях моего заточения. Пустая квадратная комната без окон и вентиляции. Я не видел солнца. И было ли солнце на этой планете? Или же это был корабль. На самом деле, я просто не знал.

Стены моей камеры были сделаны и камнеподобного материала, именно это склоняло меня к мысли, что я все еще был на планете. Но кем бы ни были инопланетяне, захватившие меня, их технологии были мне незнакомы. Поначалу я думал, что это были клингоны или ромуланцы, но даже для них это было бы слишком нагло. 

Мои похитители всегда приходили ко мне при полной маскировке. В темноте своей плохо освещённой камеры я никогда не видел их лиц — только слабое очертание тел и теней — вот и все, что удавалось мне различить в те короткие минуты, когда они приносили мне еду. Меня все еще ни разу не допрашивали, более того, никто со мной не разговаривал, даже тогда, когда я отчаянно требовал этого.

Я жил в моем собственном молчаливом аду.

Тогда на Ринстоне, полностью погруженный в работу с трикодером, я неожиданно перестал чувствовать собственное тело. Я упал на землю, попытался позвать на помощь, но не смог издать ни единого звука. После этого я потерял сознание.

Я очнулся тут, в моем личном кошмаре.

В былые времена, когда Энтерпрайзом командовал Кирк, всю планету перевернули бы вверх дном для того, чтобы найти и спасти меня. Но времена того Энтерпайза и того капитана прошли. Джим жил в Риверсайзе, занимаясь черт знает чем, а Энтерпрайз перешел под командование хобгоблина, который руководствовался одними лишь фактами. Никаких вам эмоций.

Джим спросил меня когда-то, что сделал бы на его месте Спок, если бы это он был тем, кто застрял в жерле вулкана. Я сказал ему то, в чем был совершенно уверен — Спок бросил бы его там умирать.

Учитывая тот факт, что хобгоблин с легкостью бросил бы умирать одного из своих лучших друзей, можно было с уверенностью предположить, что он откажется от поисков вскоре после того, как обнаружит мое исчезновение. 

Возможно, я был слишком суров, оценивая Спока, но я был уверен — это была его вина в том, что Джим пал так низко. Я знал, что мой лучший друг чувствовал себя паршиво. Он вернулся к своему старому саморазрушительному образу жизни, пытаясь скрыть внутреннюю уязвимость, которую никому не хотел показывать. 

Джим серьезно влюбился в Спока, а Спок повернулся к нему спиной. 

И ко мне тоже.

Я был уверен, что умру здесь. По крайне мере, на тот момент мне так казалось. Мои похитители обращались со мной настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Но как долго я смогу продержаться до тех пор, пока темнота и неизвестность не сведут меня с ума?

***

 

Спок.  
Двери турболифта открылись позади меня — даже не поворачиваясь, я знал, кто появился на мостике. В его присутствии было что-то электростатическое не только для меня, но и для всей команды.

— Капитан на... — голос Чехова дрогнул, и молодой энсин покраснел. 

Кирк улыбнулся ему и, приблизившись, похлопал по плечу.

— Привет, Павел. Как дела?

— Все хорошо, сэр, — Павел прочистил горло. — Рад встрече с Вами.

— Спасибо.

Сулу сказал: 

— Хорошо, что Вы вернулись, сэр.

— О, я не вернулся, — ответил Кирк. — Ничего подобного.

После этого он повернулся ко мне, кинув короткий взгляд в сторону Нийоты. 

— Разрешите подняться на мостик, Капитан?

— Разрешение получено.

Его губа была порвана в том месте, где я недавно впивался в нее зубами. И я заметил несколько засосов, оставленных мною чуть ниже его правого уха. Я не помнил, как именно я это делал, но точно знал, что это были мои метки. 

Перед тем, как подняться на Энтерпрайз, после нашего завтрака, Кирк ненадолго исчез куда-то. Я предполагаю, что вместе с той самой Дианой из ресторана, но он не удосужился ничего объяснить.  
Но я знаю, что он вернулся без каких-либо сексуальных отметок на теле — я проверил. Конечно же, у меня не было никакого права на это. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Он стоял рядом с моим креслом. 

— Ну и какой у нас план, Капитан?

Для любого человека в этой фразе не было ничего, режущего слух. Но я знал Кирка — Джима — достаточно хорошо. Каждый раз я отчетливо слышал нотки сарказма в тот момент, когда он произносил это слово — «капитан».

— Мы проложили курс к последнему зафиксированному местоположению доктора. На Варп-6 мы достигнем Ринстона предположительно за тридцать шесть часов. 

Джим кивнул. 

— Отлично. Я буду в своей каюте, сканируя систему вокруг Ринстона. Предполагаю, что я получил все необходимые доступы.

— Да, конечно, — ответил я.

Он окинул мостик быстрым взглядом.

— Кто твой первый помощник?

— В настоящий момент у меня его нет, так как я не одобрил ничью кандидатуру на эту позицию. Я ожидал, что ты согласишься стать моим первым офицером.

Он фыркнул.

— Спок, у тебя было пять месяцев для того, чтобы найти себе первого помощника. 

Я был выбит из колеи своим назначением капитана. Я не стремился к этому. Я не был готов к результатам расследования Звездного флота и, как следствие, к отставке Джима.

Джим покачал головой. 

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если я тебе понадоблюсь. 

Я смотрел на тот, как он уходит, направляясь к турболифту. Я почувствовал неожиданный порыв последовать за ним. Как я делал это в течение многих месяцев. Как я все еще должен был делать.  
Меня не покидало чувство, что я совершил чудовищную ошибку.


	5. Джим. С болью в душе

Каким-то образом я ждал этого стука в дверь. И я прекрасно знал, кто это.

— Входи, Спок, — произнес я, абстрагировавшись от любых эмоций. Если он мог это делать — я и подавно. 

Он зашел в каюту, сжав руки за своей спиной. Холодный и собранный. Словно он не имел никакого отношения к тому парню, который вырвал часть моего сердца своим предательством. Словно никогда не случалось ничего такого, что могло бы испортить наши отношения. Я разрывался между порывом хорошенько врезать и желанием вытрахать из него эту ледяную пустоту. 

Желание трахнуть взяло верх.

Я встал из-за своего стола и подошел к тому месту, где стоял Спок. Должно быть, он что-то считал с меня, так как его глаза резко расширились, а ноздри вздулись.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил я намеренно насмешливым тоном.

— Я...

Редкая удача — застать Спока в растерянности. Если честно, не уверен, что мне когда-либо это удавалось. Но похоже, в этот раз он действительно был сбит с толку. 

Я передвинулся ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. 

— Ну так что, Мистер Спок?

— Капитан?

— О, но я больше не капитан, Спок. Помнишь? Ты лично позаботился об этом.

— Я не…

— Это было... это было тем, чего ты хотел все время, Спок? Ты хотел быть капитаном? Неужели тебя настолько возмутили наши разборки за капитанское кресло во время атаки Нерона, что ты не упустил случая воспользоваться своим шансом при первой же возможности? Теперь-то я понимаю, что у тебя были идеальные условия для того, чтобы подставить меня. У тебя были знания. Возможности. Необходимость.

На секунду на лице Спока появилось пораженное выражение. Но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, уступив место привычному безразличию. 

Теперь я стоял прямо напротив него. Я чувствовал тепло его тела, его сердце билось сбоку. Его дыхание сбивалось. Я положил руку ему на грудь и толкнул к кровати. Эффект неожиданности сыграл мне на пользу — он просто упал на спину, ударившись бедрами о матрас. 

— Джим?

— Тихо, Спок. Все, что ты сможешь сказать, прозвучит абсолютно логично. Но вся правда в том, что ни тебе, ни мне сейчас это совершенно не нужно. 

Я начал расстегивать его штаны, и он взглянул на меня с удивлением. Моя усмешка была дикой, пока я быстро его раздевал, сдергивая штаны и трусы до колен. Я даже не потрудился снять его ботинки. Мне нравилось чувствовать его, загнанным в ловушку моей власти.

Я не был удивлен, обнаружив, что его член твердеет у меня на глазах. Он становился все жестче в то время, как лицо Спока покрывалось глубоким темно-зеленым оттенком. 

— Знаешь, — сказал я, стаскивая с себя рубашку и отбрасывая ее через всю комнату. — Мы никогда не трахались. Досадная оплошность. Потому что я хотел сказать... Я всегда хотел почувствовать тебя внутри. 

Я отбросил короткие ботинки, которые надел на корабле вчера вечером, так что не составило никакого труда стянуть с себя обтягивающие серые джинсы.

Глаза Спока расширились, когда он увидел, что я отказался от доминирующей позиции и опустился перед ним на колени. От меня не смог ускользнуть голод в его глазах.

— Ты хочешь этого точно также, как и я, ты, логичный ублюдок, — возбужденно сказал я. Я перекинул ногу над его пахом, а потом полностью оседлал, возвышаясь над его уже полностью вставшим членом. 

Я посмотрел прямо. 

— Признай это.

— Джим, — это было все, что смог произнести Спок. Я думаю, это было некой попыткой протеста, но получилось больше похоже на стон, который он попросту не смог сдержать.

Я перевел взгляд вниз на его эрекцию, облизывая губы: — Я должен когда-нибудь отсосать тебе. Жутко хочу почувствовать твой член у себя во рту.

Он резко моргнул, но в целом выражение его лица не изменилось. Я ухмыльнулся и стал насаживаться на его член, медленно двигаясь. 

— Джим, я не хочу причинить тебе боль, — выдохнул Спок, когда его руки поднялись, в попытке придержать мои бедра и притормозить движения.

— Ты за дурака меня держишь? — отрезал я и покачал головой. Я уже позаботился об этом. Я знал, что ты придешь, знал, что мы будем трахаться.

Не смотря на его хватку, я дернулся вниз, насаживаясь на его член глубоко. Он вздрогнул, когда полностью вошел в меня. Его член был большим, но моя задницы привыкла к разным размерам. Я легко смог впустить его.

Я слегка качнулся вперед, а потом дернулся назад, насаживаясь на толстый вулканский член. Я предпочитал принимать, а не вставлять. Но меня с трудом можно было бы назвать пассивным сабмиссивом, и я думаю, Спок уже смог в этом убедиться.

Его хватка стала жестче на моих бедрах, и я знал, что у меня останутся синяки от его пальцев — но плевать я хотел на это. Он мог оставить отметки хоть на всем моем теле. Он вошел глубоко и грубо, и я жестко дернулся, заставляя его глубоко стонать.

— Да, ублюдок, трахай меня сильнее, — я продолжал двигаться глубоко и яростно.

Комната была заполнена звуками наших вздохов и стонов, кровать раскачивалась и скрипела от нашего безумного секса.

Я взял в руку свой член, начиная двигать пальцами от основания до самой головки. Необузданный крик сорвался с моих губ. Я сжал свои мышцы вокруг члена Спока, вырывая ответный крик: — Джим!

Я откинулся назад и кончил, забрызгивая своей спермой его золотую тунику — с моим семенем на ней она казалась такой невероятной ошибкой. Он так резко вошел в меня, так яростно, что я чуть не слетел с него, но мои бедра сжались, когда он выплеснулся в меня с рычанием, которое прозвучало так не по-вулкански.

Я немедленно слез с него и упал рядом на кровати. Никаких поцелуев, никаких объятий, мы просто лежали рядом друг с другом. Я пытался понять, какого черта с нами творилась вся эта хуйня. Я не знал, о чем думал сейчас Спок. И я словил себя на мысли, что меня не очень-то это и интересовало. 

Я все еще продолжал лежать, когда он встал и начал одевать штаны. Я не стал смотреть, как он уходит. Я просто слушал, как дверь открылась и закрылась. Я снова был один.


	6. Спок. Словно я становлюсь неуязвимым

Не знаю почему, но я остановился на полпути к своей каюте — словно какая-то невидимая сила заставила меня развернуться. Я стоял в центре коридора, не обращая внимая на удивленные взгляды проходящих мимо меня подчиненных.

Это... это не могло закончиться так.

Только не для нас.

Я вернулся к его каюте и, не спрашивая разрешения, открыл дверь.

Он сидел на краю кровати, все еще не удосужившись даже одеться. В его взгляде читалось удивление. В какой-то момент откровенная уязвимость промелькнула в его голубых глазах, но тут же исчезала — он закрылся от меня.

— Спок?

— Ты не можешь так просто избавиться от меня, — сказал я.

Джим начал было качать головой, но моя рука мягко остановила его подбородок — теперь он смотрел на меня.

— Никто не может разрушать меня так сильно. Только ты. И знаешь почему?

— Почему? 

Я кивнул. 

— Я влюблен в тебя.

Он нахмурился. 

— А еще ты мне даже не доверяешь.

— История твоего прошлого доказывает, что ты готов использовать любые средства для получения желаемого результата.

— Ты все еще о Мару?

— Это и многое другое. Ты спас меня из вулкана, хотя не должен был...

— Какая-то часть меня хочет сказать, что я жалею об этом, — ресницы Джима ненадолго опустились. — Но я не жалею.

— И я не жалею о том, что сделал, чтобы спасти тебя.

— И не один раз.

Я кивнул.

— Но все же ты поверил, что я смог намеренно отправить человека на смерть... со злости? Или как? Я признаю, Спок, мне не нравился Финни. Он был некомпетентен, и его бесило, что я понимал это. Но я не отправил бы его на смерть из-за этого. Корабль был в опасности. Шторм убивал нас, Спок. Тебе об этом прекрасно известно. Я не хотел сбрасывать его капсулу.

Я тяжело выдохнул. 

— Доказательства указывали на то, что вы действовали поспешно во время желтой тревоги. Доказательства, предоставленные бортовым компьютером. Система также предоставила данные, подтверждающие, что Финни шантажировал вас доказательствами о вашей сексуальной связи с адмиралом Комаком. 

— У меня не было никакой связи с чертовым Комаком, — Джим жестко сжал зубы. — Да посмотри же мне в глаза!

Я отпустил его подбородок.

— Да у меня просто не было даже времени, чтобы страдать всей этой хуйней с Комаком.

Я отвел взгляд. 

— Я видел запись вашего с ним сексуального взаимодействия после инцидента с Ханом. Некоторые графические видео доказывали наличие этой связи.

— И какие же, интересно, у меня могли быть причины для того, чтобы закрутить интрижку с этим старым мешком?

— Он сделал все возможное для сохранения за вами звания капитана после инцидента с Ханом и адмиралом Маркусом. Другие адмиралы признались, что рассматривали возможность отстранения вас от командования. 

Челюсть Джима сжалась. 

— И как я сказал тебе уже ранее: все доказательства были сфабрикованы. У меня ничего не было с ним. Никогда. И Финни не шантажировал меня.

— К сожалению, смерть адмирала Маркуса от сердечного приступа несколько месяцев назад не позволила ему опровергнуть данные обвинения. 

— А моего опровержения, видимо, не достаточно.

— Имелись свидетели, которые видели, что ты проводил длительное время в кабинете у Комака. 

— Обсуждая планы. Не занимаясь сексом!..

— Создавалось впечатление, что на тех откровенных кадрах был адмирал Комак и кто-то очень сильно похожий на вас. 

Джим встал и начал отходить от меня, собирая с пола одежду. 

— Знаешь, что! На этом наш разговор закончен. 

— Джим...

— Я не делал ничего подобного. Я, черт возьми, этого не делал. Я, конечно, поучаствовал в разном дерьме за эти годы. Да, иногда незаконно. Но я никогда не делал этого. Я никогда не убивал человека в угоду собственной прихоти или для того, чтобы скрыть какое-нибудь нелепое дело, только бы подстраховать свою карьеру. И в моей голове никак не укладывается тот факт, что ты мог в это поверить!

— Доказ...

— Не смей произносить это чертово слово «доказательства», разговаривая со мной. Я больше не желаю видеть, как это хреново слово срывается с твоих губ. Чего ты хочешь от меня? А? Ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя? — он впился в мои губы страстным жестким поцелуем, который каким-то образом превратился в отчаянье, когда я начал задыхаться под его напором. Вкус поцелуя был таким знакомым, а еще редким и изысканным. Когда все закончилось, мы просто стояли, соприкоснувшись лбами, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что я люблю тебя? — голос Джима дрогнул, когда он спросил, а я почувствовал, что комок в горле не дает мне ответить. — Хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это разъедает мою душу изнутри, словно какая-то чертова болезнь. 

Я покачал головой. 

Он закрыл глаза. 

— Да, это правда. И если кто-то и мог мне поверить, то это должен был быть ты, Спок. Но ты не поверил. И не веришь. И это убивает меня. 

Я почувствовал легкий укол боли и стыда. 

— Я верю. Я буду. Скажи мне, что я должен сделать.

Он резко отошел от стены и повернулся ко мне спиной. 

— Слишком поздно, Спок.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя.

Он усмехнулся низко и холодно. 

— Ты уже потерял.

Мое сердце сжалось. 

— Не верю, что это правда.

— Мое единственное желание сейчас — найти Боунса. Это действительно важно, — он повернулся ко мне. — Ты мне поможешь?

— Я обещаю, — поклялся я. 

Я только надеялся, что смогу сдержать эту клятву.


	7. Джим. Появление друзей

Я не тешил себя надеждой, найти хоть какие — нибудь следы Боунса на Ринстоне. Это было бы слишком просто. Тем не менее, я стоял на планете, не имея ни малейшего представления, что же случилось с Боунсом, моим братом и другом, и чувствовал глубокую грусть и разочарование. Боунс не заслуживал этого. Он был одним из тех самых «хороших» парней. Черт возьми, он был доктором, а не военным стратегом. Какой был смысл похищать его?  
— Я хочу извиниться, — тихо сказал Спок. Он стоял где–то справа от меня.  
Я взглянул на него, — За что?  
 — За то, что случилось с доктором Маккоем.  
Я повернулся к нему, слегка покачивая головой. — Спок, чтобы там ни происходило между мной и тобой, я не виню тебя за Боунса. Я знаю, что никто не справился бы лучше. И это не твоя вина, а того, кто похитил его.  
 — Я чувствую ответственность.  
 — Ох — ты, добро пожаловать в наши ряды капитанов. Ты чувствуешь ответственность по любому поводу. И я предполагаю, что ты не исключение. И какое бы дерьмо не заливали бы нам на психологических тренингах, ты просто не можешь выкинуть эти мысли из своей головы.  
Спок неожиданно отвел взгляд.  
 — Но из–за исчезновения других членов экипажа я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Тем не менее, мне трудно принять эту ситуацию с учетом тяжести тех последствий, которые постигли тебя в результате моих действий.

Было очень сложно продолжать злиться на Спока. Особенно сейчас, когда я видел его таким. Вся правда в том, что, если бы ситуация сложилась наоборот — и Спок просто сказал мне, что он был не виновен, я бы поверил ему, невзирая на противоречивые доказательства. По крайне мере, я не придавал бы такого значения так называемым «фактам». Ни от адмиралтейства. Ни от Финни.

Я решил, что сменить тему разговора будет правильным решением для нас обоих. Но по большому счету, это трудно было назвать существенным изменением.

 — Самое худшее заключается в том, что у нас просто нет никаких существенных подсказок или доказательств того, что же случилось с Боунсом на самом деле. В этой системе есть другие обитаемые планеты?

 — Да капитан, — Спок отодвинулся немного дальше и прочистил горло. — Да, Джим.

— Хорошо, нам надо проверить их. Вполне возможно, что Боунс находится где-то поблизости. По крайней мере, будем на это надеяться. Как только я сделал шаг для того, чтобы вбить координаты для нашего возвращения на Энтерпрайз, земля начала уходить у меня из-под ног. Зыбучие пески? Я бросился вперед — прямо в руки Спока. Об крепко схватил меня и вытащил нас обоих на твердую поверхность.

Я обнаружил, что его лицо находится слишком близко. Наши глаза встретились. Мое сердце предавало меня и билось чаще.

 — Спасибо.  
 — Пожалуйста, Джим.  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что Боунса могло просто затянуть вот такими же песками? — спросил я с ужасом.  
Наши сканеры засекли бы его, — заверил меня Спок, — поэтому я уверен, что это не так.

Я выдохнул.

Я все еще находился в его объятиях, но не мог заставить себя даже сдвинуться с места. Было так хорошо просто лежать тут в обнимку. И я немного ненавидел себя за это чувство.  
Моя рука неожиданно оказалась на его лице, и я пытался убедить себя, что не знаю, как это получилось. Но вся правда была в том, что это именно я положил ее туда. Было бы нечестно притворятся, что желание касаться Спока, не был моей потаенной мечтой.  
Наши губы сблизились, и, если честно, было трудно определить, чья именно это была инициатива — его или моя. Я был уверен, что мы вот-вот поцелуемся.

— Джим.  
Звук моего имени, слетевший с его губ, разрушил всю магию момента.  
Я кивнул и отстранился. — Нам нужно вернуться на корабль.  
Мы передали координаты и Спок отдал команду. — Поднимайте двоих.

 — Капитан, нас вызывает … Орионский корабль, — доложила со своей станции Ухура.  
Я уже открыл было рот и чуть не ответил, но своевременно опомнился — я просто стоял рядом с капитанским креслом, и это Спок сидел в нем.

 — Выведите на экран, — скомандовал Спок.  
На экране появился красивый орионский мужчина с дикой ухмылкой. Его лысину украшал головной убор из драгоценных камней, а в его подмигивании было что-то по-настоящему дьявольское. Его накачанная красивая грудь была абсолютно голой. Я не мог сдержать улыбку, делая шаг вперед, чтобы поприветствовать его.

 — Джойтен, — поздоровался я.  
— Привет, красавчик, прошло так много времени, а ты все также привлекателен.

Я чувствовал напряжение Спока рядом со мной.

— Кто ты такой?

Джойтен повернулся к Споку. 

— Это, видимо, твой вулканец.

— Да, — кивнул я, — Капитан Спок, командующий Энтерпрайз.

— Капитан, хм-м-м? Смотрю, все сильно изменилось в твоей жизни. Да, Джеймс? Несмотря на печальные сопутствующие обстоятельства, я был рад получить твой запрос.

Спок сузил глаза и посмотрел на меня. 

— Это об этом пирате ты мне рассказывал?

— О, да. Я надеюсь на его помощь в поисках Боунса. Он вхож во многие запрещенные места.

— Даже более чем, — весело ответил Джойтен. — Если ты хочешь, Джеймс, мой корабль готов принять тебя. Я могу передать координаты экипажу Энтерпрайза.

— Я думал, ты согласишься транспортироваться к нам на корабль, Джойтен.

— Орионский пират на борту корабля? — бровь Спока скрылась под челкой.

— Похоже, Джим, ему не нравится эта идея. Давай ко мне, мы сможем возобновить наше знакомство.

Спок вцепился в свое кресло с удвоенной силой.

— Мы поднимем вас на борт Энтерпрайза. На данным момент Джеймс Кирк находится под моей личной опекой, я не могу доверить его жизнь пиратам.

— Ох ты. Это то, о чем я сейчас подумал? Отлично. Я и мои сопровождающие подготовимся к подъёму на борт.

— Только Вы, — ответил Спок, я не желаю видеть армию пиратов на своем корабле.

Джойтен склонил голову: — Я согласен, это логично. Я прибуду на борт лично. Джеймс, я с нетерпением жду нашего воссоединения.

— Я тоже.

Экран погас, и я посмотрел на Спока.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что вышел с ним на связь, — холодно сказал Спок.

— Ты прав. Мне следовало это сделать. Я связался с ним сразу после того, как мы покинули Землю.

Спок отпустил подлокотники кресла и поднялся: — Мистер Сулу, оставайтесь на связи. Мистер Кирк, Вы пойдете со мной.

Я проследовал за ним в турболифт. Когда двери закрылись и лифт начал подниматься, Спок неожиданно нажал на кнопку экстренней остановки.

— Спок, что?..

Я был резко отброшен и прижат к стене. Лицо Спока оказалось так близко, мои руки были высоко задраны над моей головой в его сильной хватке.


	8. Спок. Падающие звезды твоего сердца тонут в моих глазах

— Прошу. Не делай. Этого.

У Джима перехватило дыхание. 

— Не делать чего ?

Я чувствовал его тревогу, его страх, его возбуждение сквозь контактные точки на коже. И его печаль, его мучение. Боль. Мне стало стыдно и я немедленно отпустил его.

— Ты боишься меня?

Джим немного отошел назад, растирая запястья в местах моего захвата.

— Нет.

Я покачал головой, осознал, как много чувств Джим скрывал от меня. В тот момент, когда я напугал его, он просто не успел закрыться.

— Ты врешь мне. Я чувствую твой страх. Я не причиню тебе вред. Ты мог бы попытаться убить меня, но я бы не вступил в бой.

В его глазах читалось недоверие. 

— Почему нет?

— Я поклялся, что больше никогда и никаким образом не нанесу тебе вред. Я прошу прощения за жесткое обращение, — я запустил лифт, — твой друг будет ждать нас в транспортерной.

— Спок, я...

Дверь открылась, и я вышел из лифта прежде, чем он успел закончить. Пока мы шли к транпортерной, он все еще продолжал бросать на меня короткие взгляды. Я понимал, что должен был вынести ему выговор за несанкционированную встречу с пиратами. По логике, это я был капитаном, но я продолжал действовать так, словно Джим все еще оставался им. Я не мог вынести ему выговор. Не мог. Я слишком сильно обидел его, я боялся. Логика была бессильна.

Мы вошли в транспортерную и я снова собрался с силами, предпринимая попытку взять эмоции под контроль. Я не имел никакого права указывать Джиму, как и с кем ему иметь дело. С кем ему быть. Как он неоднократно подчеркивал, я был просто одним из тех, кто в свое время не поддержал его. Но все же я ненавидел саму мысль о нем и Джойтане. Я бы хотел, чтобы он никогда не приближался к Джиму.

— Мы готовы поднять орионца на борт, капитан, — доложил начальник транспортерной.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал я, — поднимайте.

Как только Джойтен окончательно материализовался, он спрыгнул с транспортерной платформы и направился напрямую к моему… к Джиму.

И Джим улыбался. Своей доброжелательной восхитительной улыбкой. Я словно почувствовал удар в под дых.

Джойтен поднял Джима легко, словно он был тряпичной куклой и прокрутил вокруг себя. Джим не имел ничего против, судя по его снисходительному смеху.

— Как давно мы не виделись, мой ангел, — сказал Джойнет, опустив Джиму на пол. — За время, прошедшее с нашей последней встречи, ты стал еще привлекательнее.

— Джойтен.

Пират неожиданно притянул Джима к себе и начал страстно целовать. Я видел, как его язык проскользнул в рот Джима. Мне так сильно хотелось растащить их в стороны — я почувствовал, как начинает сбиваться мое дыхание.

В какой-то момент Джим немного отодвинул Джойтена, надавив ему на плечи, и пират вынужден был отпустить его. Джим кивнул головой в моем направлении.

Видимо что-то в этой ситуации показалось Джойтену крайне забавным, и он громко рассмеялся.

— Ах, точно. Твой Вулканец. Вы, должно быть, тот самый уважаемый Спок?

— Я Спок, — жестко ответил я.

И это только заставило рассмеяться его снова. 

— О, да. Он очень милый, не так ли? — Джойтен подошел ко мне тяжелой поступью. — Очевидно, что Джим обладает определенной притягательностью в глазах зеленокровых существ, не так ли, мистер Спок?

— Джойтен, — Джим закатил глаза, улыбаясь.

Джойнет протянул было мне руку, но через мгновение убрал ее. 

— Точно, никаких тактильных контактов с твоим вулканцем?

— В отличии от орионцев, у которых отсутствует понятие личного пространства…

— Это точно, — Джойтен рассмеялся, закидывая голову назад. — Тебе не из-за чего волноваться, вулканец. Джим и я старые друзья. Не так ли, мой милый?

— Мх, м-да. Друзья. Я уже рассказал Споку о нашем с тобой прошлом.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Джойтен. — Тогда тебе хорошо известно, каким соблазнительным может быть Джим.

Я прищурился и посмотрел на него.

Джим прочистил горло.

— Нам нужно заселить тебя в каюту.

Джойтен ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— О, я думал, что буду жить в комнате с тобой, мой ангел.

«Только через мой труп» проскользнуло в моей голове, но я смог сдержаться. Вместо этого я холодно произнес: — Мы подготовили для Вас одну из гостевых комнат.

Она располагалась на самой отдаленной палубе. Я бы предпочел, чтобы она находил на совершенно другом корабле.

— Хорошо. Джим, надеюсь, ты проводишь меня?

Дверь транспортерной распахнулась, и в комнату зашли два офицера безопасности.

— Вообще-то, Джойтен, охрана будет сопровождать тебя.

Джим дернулся: — А это на самом деле необходимо?

— Он настоящий пират. Безопасность Энтерпрайз и команды — в моих приоритетах.

Джойтен взмахнул своими огромными руками. 

— Это не имеет никакого значение, мой милый, так ведь. Мы увидимся с тобой чуть позже.

Джим ничего не ответил, только посмотрел вслед удаляющимся офицерам безопасности и Джойтену.

— Офицер, оставьте нас на несколько минут, — обратился я к начальнику транспортерной.

— Есть, капитан.

Через минуту мы остались одни.

— Как ты представляешь себе его помощь в поиске доктора Маккоя?

— Он знает много людей, Спок. Он знаком с представителями разных рас. В том числе с сомнительной репутацией.

— С такой же, как и у него?

— Вот именно. Некоторые их них будут готовы вести переговоры только с ним. С ним, не с нами. Если Боунс был продан в рабство или что-то вроде того, Джойтен узнает об этом.

От меня не ускользнул надлом в голосе Джима. Я медленно выдохнул и подошел к нему ближе. Джим открыто посмотрел на меня своими огромными голубыми глазами.

— Ничего из того, что я могу сказать, не улучшит ситуацию, — сказал я мягко, — но все же.

— Что ты мне хотел сказать тогда, раньше. В турболифте? Ты начал говорить «пожалуйста, не делай этого...»?

Мне было трудно посмотреть ему в глаза, но все же я сделал это: — Я пытался тебе сказать, что не хочу, чтобы ты был с ним.

Он начал качать головой.

— Он хочет тебя и не скрывает этого. Я не имею права... ожидать от тебя хоть какой-то лояльности. Но мое сердце сопротивляется. Ты бы мог вступить с ним в половой акт и я не имел бы права жаловаться. Но мне все равно было бы больно…

От его прямого взгляда у меня перехватило дыхание. Его выражение было нечитаемым, но голубые глаза были мягкими от сострадания.

— Ты прав, Спок. У тебя нет никакого права.

Я кивнул и повернулся для того, чтобы уйти. Но его рука задержала мой подбородок, заставляя посмотреть назад. — Только ты можешь заставить мою душу кровоточить так сильно.

— Джим...

Его губы оборвали все, что я собирался сказать. Они были мягкими, теплыми, удивительно нежными и в то же время наполнены страстью, которая несомненно была моей погибелью. Я почувствовал его смятение, точнее сказать, отголоски этого чувства. Его настоящие эмоции снова оказались глубоко запрятанными от меня. От разорвал поцелуй, но не отошел. Я чувствовал его теплое дыхание на моей коже. Я никогда не хотел чего-нибудь… кого-нибудь так сильно. Боль в моей душе разрасталась.

— Тебе нужно вернуться на мостик, — мягко сказал он. Только это и больше ничего. Джим отпустил мой подбородок и вышел из транспортерной.

Я так и не понял, будут ли его отношения с Джойтеном вписываться строго в рамки делового взаимодействия и связаны только с поиском доктора Маккоя.


	9. Джим. Прощение

— Где ты, Боунс? — ударил я кулаком по панели в каюте. Это никак не могло помочь мне найти Боунса, но пульсирующая боль позволила почувствовать краткосрочное удовлетворение.

В дверь постучались, и я открыл ее, ожидая увидеть Спока. Но это был Джойтен. Он уже успел переодеться: на нем были в меру свободные брюки, высокие сапоги и рваная майка, через которую просвечивалась мощная накачанная грудь. Я облизал губы и практически тут же пожалел об этом — Джойтен мгновенно сконцентрировался на этом движении.

Он зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь. Я отошел от стола и панели, которая так и не помогла мне найти Боунса. Джойтен быстро направился ко мне.

— Здравствуй, мой возлюбленный.

Я закатил глаза. 

— Давай как-нибудь без вот этого дерьма. Я никогда не был твоим возлюбленным. Никогда.

Джойтен дьявольски улыбнулся. 

— Глупо посвящать любовь одному человеку, когда ты можешь получать так много удовольствий от других отношений. Я чувствую к тебе огромную привязанность, красавчик. Пусть я и не планирую останавливаться на тебе.

— Ты пришел, чтобы поговорить о Боунсе?

Он покачал головой. 

— Я уже связался с теми, кто сможет помочь узнать его местонахождение. Сейчас нам остается только ждать. Я пришел, чтобы трахнуть тебя. И ты об этом уже догадался.

Конечно же, я догадался. 

Об этом говорил его взгляд, его одежда, его запах. Орионские феромоны безошибочно выдавали его желание. Я знал, когда просил его о помощи, что Джойтен будет ждать частичного возобновления наших сексуальных отношений. Возможно, я сделал это нарочно — мысль о том, чтобы наказать Спока за его не-веру в меня, казалась мне тогда привлекательной.

— Я влюблен в Спока, — сказал я ему.

Джойтен пожал плечами и подошел ближе. От него исходило тепло.

— Мне все равно. Я здесь не для того, чтобы завоевать твое сердце, мой милый. Твоя любовь к вулканцу никак не влияет на то, что происходит между нами. К тому же, на сколько я знаю, ваши с ним отношения закончились. Ты сам мне об этом сказал.

— Я не уверен, что они были. Или что они вообще когда-нибудь будут.

Джойтен схватил меня за бицепс и притянул ближе. Теперь наши тела были на одном уровне, его рот был слишком близко, я чувствовал его эрекцию. 

— Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда я в последний раз кончал в тебя. Слишком много с тех пор, как я чувствовал твой жар вокруг моего члена.

— Джойтен.

Его губы накрыли мои, сбивая дыхание практически со зверской силой. Его рука сжала мой пах до ощутимой твердости.

— Kroykah!

Я застыл от резкого, сердитого приказа, который мог исходить только от Спока. Джойтен не торопился отпускать меня — пришлось оттолкнуть его. Он повернулся к Споку, который уже стоял у меня в комнате и выглядел агрессивно. Я потрогал свое горло, хотя его взгляд и был направлен на Джойтена.

— Я выкину тебя за борт, если ты не сможешь держать себя в руках, — сказал Спок.

— В самом деле?

— Я неохотно пригласил тебя в качестве гостя, — продолжал Спок. — Если это потребуется, я посажу тебя в карцер.

— Предпочитаю вернуться в свою каюту, если вы позволите, мистер Спок.

Спок отступил, чтобы позволить пирату уйти. У самого выхода Джойтен повернулся и подмигнул мне.

Мы остались одни, и гнев на лице Спока сменился мученическим выражением. 

— Ты собирался разделить с ним близость?

Я проглотил комок в горле. 

— Нет, он только начал целовать меня. Я говорил ему «нет».

— Возможно, тогда стоит отправить его в карцер за принуждение?

— Ты зачем пришел? — спросил я, решив, что больше не могу выносить этот наполненный болью взгляд.

Спок не посмотрел на меня. Его выражение лица было пустым. 

— Чтобы проверить тебя. Я подозревал… что может быть он, — его лицо изменило оттенок. — Я знаю, что не имею права. Мои прошлые действия предосудительны и непростительны. Но я не хочу видеть его рядом с тобой. Я не хочу видеть никого рядом с тобой.

Я сделал несколько шагов навстречу ему. Мои пальцы коснулись его подбородка и повернули голову — ему пришлось посмотреть мне в глаза.

— Джим, — прошептал он.

— Все, что ты говоришь — правда: то, что ты сомневался во мне; то, что ты поверил, что я могу отправить человека на смерть; то, что я пошел на поводу шантажа из-за секса с Комаком… Черт, это больно. Это все еще офигеть как больно. Словно раскаленное клеймо выжигает мне грудь.

Спок закрыл глаза.

— Я думаю, что если кто-нибудь и знал меня — знал, на что я был способен, а на что нет — то это должен был быть ты. Иногда я забываю, что ты весь такой помешанный на фактах, доказательствах и логике. Ты так сильно старался уничтожить свою человеческую часть, что у тебя это практически получилось. Ты допустил ошибку, Спок. Это убивает меня, да… Но я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что иногда мне кажется, что могу… смогу простить тебе все что угодно.

Спок задержал дыхание и обнял меня. Я отпустил его подбородок и он прижался головой к моей шее, обняв так крепко, словно я был его спасательным кругом. Какое-то время мы просто стояли молча, обнявшись. Нам еще через многое нужно было пройти… все еще. Я чувствовал так много боли, так много обиды. И я знал, что он тоже. Я надеялся, что теперь у меня появился шанс восстановить свою репутацию перед Звездным флотом. Я верил, что как-нибудь вместе мы сможем найти выход. Но это могло подождать. Боунс нет.


	10. Маккой: Опасный путь

Однажды он наступает, этот момент, когда ты теряешь всякую надежду. Этот момент отчаянья, когда кажется, что хуже быть уже просто не может, и все молитвы бессмысленны. Совершенно не важно, сколько раз пришлось повторить, что ты «простой сельский доктор», никто тебя не услышал. 

Ответ всегда один и тот же — тишина.

Меня ни разу не подвергали физическому насилию, но иногда мне казалось, что лучше бы меня пытали. Потому что одиночное заключение было самым страшным психологическим испытанием. По крайней мере для меня. Я мечтал впасть в забвение. Но мое желание не исполнялось — я все еще чувствовал, я все еще мыслил. Ничего не менялось. И я начинал думать, что уже никогда не изменится.

Когда я услышал шум за дверью, я даже не потрудился сесть, продолжая лежать на полу своей камеры, в том месте, где я привык проводить большую часть времени. Я перестал чувствовать зловоние собственного тела — за это время я к нему просто привык. Я предположил, что мне принесли еду, по крайне мере, это было привычное время для этого. Я бы предпочел, чтобы они перестали кормить меня, позволив мне, наконец-то, умереть от голода, но даже это мое желание не исполнялось.

Дверь камеры распахнулась, и я услышал тихие голоса. Они говорили на стандарте.

— Поднимите его. Приведите в порядок. И приведите ко мне.

Я взглянул на моего замаскированного тюремщика, когда он подошел и грубо поднял меня на ноги. 

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спросил я хрипло. Мой голос осип от длительного молчания.

Мой захватчик не ответил, просто вытолкал меня за дверь в слишком яркий коридор. Я прищурился и закрыл глаза, ослепленный ярким светом. Меня продолжали бесцеремонно толкать по коридору, никто не заботился о том, что я запросто мог споткнуться и упасть на пол. Он или она продолжал направлять меня вперед к концу коридора.

В конце мы повернули направо и меня толкнули внутри комнаты прямо в руки женщины. Она была человеком. Я не узнал ее, но она была первой, кто не скрывал свою внешность.

— Кто ты? — требовательно спросил я.

— Вам лучше оставить свои вопросы для того, кто сможет на них ответить. Снимите одежду, вам нужно принять звуковой душ.

— Я плохо вижу.

— Ваше зрение постепенно адаптируется. Я могу помочь вам раздеться?

— Нет.

Но все же она взяла меня за руку и провела к звуковому душу. После грубого обращения моего тюремщика ее касания казались почти нежными. 

— Где я нахожусь? Это планета или корабль?

Но вместо ответа она вышла из комнаты.

Я разделся и принял душ, радуясь возможности почувствовать себя чистыми впервые… даже и не знаю за какой промежуток времени. 

Неужели Федерация каким-то образом выполнила их требования? Отпустят ли меня?

Как только я закончил с душем, она принесла мне новую одежду. Спецодежду, которую по праву могли носить беспризорники или заключенные. Коричневая и невзрачная, но она была чистой.

— Садись, я побрею тебя.

Я сел на предложенные стул и позволил ей себя побрить, так как не был уверен, что смог бы сделать это самостоятельно. Только после того, как она закончила, один из замаскированных тюремщиков появился в дверном проеме.

— Время пришло, — это был мужской голос.

Я не понял, что значили его слова, но правильно определил, что буду вынужден пойти вместе с ним. Казалось, было бы глупо с их стороны начать пытать меня после всех приготовлений, но я не знал, чего ожидать, следуя за мужчиной в противоположном от душевой комнаты направлении.

Мы подошли ко входу в помещение, и мой тюремщик остался стоять снаружи, жестом приказав мне войти. В самом конце комнаты спиной ко мне стоял мужчина, одетый в длинный плащ с капюшоном. Он обернулся, когда услышал шаги за своей спиной.

— Добрый день, доктор Маккой.

В моих жилах застыла кровь. Этого не могло быть. Это не могло быть.

— Удивлен встрече со мной? — Хан опустил свой капюшон.

— Как?

— Друзья. А ты видимо надеялся, что я проведу в заморозке целую вечность, хм-м-м?

— Очень на это надеялся.

Хан рассмеялся. 

— Не испытывайте судьбу, доктор. Продолжая разговор о друзьях — ваши всего в нескольких шагах от того, чтобы найти вас.

— Мои?

— Кирк. Спок. Вы догадались, что были похищены?

— Джим ищет меня?

— О да. Как же долго я этого ждал. Его провала.

— Его…

— Имя одного из тех, кто помог мне — Финни. Вы знакомы?

— Сукин сын. Ты и Финни?

Глаза Хана засияли. Довольно. Он тут. Вместе с другими союзниками.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — требовательно спросил я.

— Конечно, обменять твою жизнь на жизнь Кирка.

— Нет!

— Я совершенно уверен, что он согласится. Спокойно, доктор, присаживайтесь. Я не знаю, как Вы, но в данный момент я сильно голоден.

***


End file.
